conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunyip
Gunyips The Gunyips: are a savage race supposedly from ancient times, somehow revived in modern times. The Gunyips are unique in that they speak their own language in addition to speaking human language. Nis Dakuvaa Zebda, the leader of the Gunyips and the first to awaken, revives the others, over 200 of them, but he then slaughters most of them himself. Leaving only about 40 to terrorize the humans. The Gunyips has a killing games known as Gagaku. The Gunyip were divided into seven ranks; *'the Bak': Lower Gunyips, massacred by Nis Dakuvaa Zebda. *'the Zog': Lower Gunyips, massacred by Nis Dakuvaa Zebda. They served as the one who created the artifacts for the Res. *'the Maw': Lower Gunyips, mostly massacred by Nis Dakuvaa Zebda, without acquiring the right for the game. Their goal in Gagaku game is moving up to Gii. The Maw is led by Maw Zain Da. Maw is the first rank to join the game and most of them were destroyed before the arrival of Gii. The last Maw standing is Maw Resoma Gu. He's still alive even after all of the Gii and half of the Res destroyed. Maw Resoma Gu cannot stand sunlight, so during the day, when in human form, he wears dark clothes and carries an umbrella to shield himself from the light. He is treated very badly by the other Gunyips and not allowed to join the game. He eventually succeeds to find another way to increase his power by absorbing the power of Nis Dakuvaa Zebda through an ancient relic found in the forest near the archaeological site. After gaining a new stronger form, Maw Resoma Gu becomes a rebel and attacks his fellow Gunyips. However, even with his ultimate form, he's still no match for Nis Dakuvaa Zebda. The Gunyip leader destroys him easily. *'the Gii': The Gii is the middle class Gunyip. Their goal in Gagaku game is moving up to Res. The Gii is led by Gii Garima Ba. Gii is the second rank to join the game. They appear after most of Maw destroyed, leaving only Maw Zain Da and Maw Gooma Gu. All of Gii were destroyed before the arrival of Res. The last Gii standing is Gii Garima Ba. She is the leader and the first Gurongi to appear with weapon armament. Her weapon is a pair of black twin blade. *'the Nam': The Nam is the special class Gunyips. Only Nam Baruba De and Nam Dorudo Gu belong to this Rank. They act as the judge and scorekeeper of Gagaku game. Nam Dorudo Gu is the scorekeeper of the Gagaku. He appears when most of Gii already destroyed and lasts until only one Gii left. As the scorekeeper, he always carries an abacus used to tally the scores of the game. *'the Res': The Res Group are high tier, weapon users whose weapons are created from each respected ornament much like their arch nemesis Sables . Unlike the lesser tiers, the Res do not personally count their victims as Nam Dorudo Gu does that for them as they judge. Also, their game roles are themed on personal rules they had placed on themselves, working on a certain number of people they picked personally. The Res who completes the Gagaku, or the one who can defeat all the Res class Gunyip, earns the right to fight Dakuvaa for control of the entire Gunyip Tribe. Their leader is Res-Gadoru-Ba, one of the three strongest Res, the Gebageru, who modified themselves to alter their forms like Sables and Dakuvaa. *'the Nis': There is only one Nis, Nis Dakuvaa Zebda. The stag beetle-like lord of the Gunyips Tribe responsible for murdering the archaeologists before resurrecting the Gunyips in modern times. During the massacre Nis Dakuvaa Zebda slaughtered every Bak and Zog and leaving only three Maw. Each Gunyip kills humans in order to increase in rank. There is only one Nis, the leader Nis Dakuvaa Zebda. They are referred by the Police as Unidentified Creatures. Each of them possesses a strange artifact in all of their bodies. Those seen to assume human form are labeled as “Bogal”. each of the human-like Gunyips possess a tattoo that resemble their true animalistic forms. Just as the first part of a Gunyip's name indicates its rank the third part tells what kind of creature it is: Ba - insects and arachnids Da - mammal Gi - fish and aquatic life forms Re - reptiles & amphibians Gu - birds and things with wings Known Gunyips Category:Canopus